


unintentional enchantments

by castorous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Owls, Ravenclaw, Romance, Slytherin, Tags May Change, Wizarding World, Wizards, baekhyun is an owl, i clearly have no clue how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castorous/pseuds/castorous
Summary: Yixing accidentally gets himself tangled in a Slytherin's personal business, and he doesn't know if that's a good thing or not.





	unintentional enchantments

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so here's a fic i whipped up out of thin air! if m/m relationships aren't your thing then too bad. i don't know how far i'm gonna take the main relationship yet (as in if there should be smut or nah) well that's why there's a comment section! haha please give me feedback if you read this, cause it'll determine whether or not i decide to continue this fic ;) 
> 
> this fic is unbeta-d so i appologize in advance for mistakes!
> 
> btw, im an actual Potterhead so there's going to be A LOT of references to things, especially creature names. AND yixing is kinda based off of Luna Lovegood and Newt Scamander because i just love their passion for magical creatures and whatnot :)

Zhang Yixing, the embodiment of near perfection. In the eyes of his fellow classmates at Hogwarts, there was absolutely nothing the Ravenclaw couldn’t do. For example: whilst other students were only able to manage an incorporeal Patronus, which resembles a mass or wisp of silvery vapor or smoke, Yixing stood out as the only student to be able to properly cast a corporeal Patronus, with his defense charm taking the form of a unicorn. The Patronus was the perfect representation of Yixing, it was a symbol of both masculine and feminine energies – powerful yet gentle, mysterious, elegant, untamable, selfless and selfish alike. What was once a simple enchantment slowly sprouted into a life-long admiration of all magical creatures, with the unicorn undoubtedly being Yixing’s favorite.

Despite being the top of all his academic classes, the seventeen-year-old Chinese student also excelled in Quidditch; he had been dubbed as _Ravenclaw’s best seeker_ ever since he had joined the team in his second year, earning him the right to be team captain starting from his fifth. His outstanding performance in school has also given him the honor of being one of the head boys this year, alongside the other selected seventh graders. He had gained such a good reputation that even the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had grown a fond liking to him. 

Many would assume that Yixing would be arrogant and egotistic, but that was _never_ the case. He grew up to be just like his mother; articulate, liberal, unostentatious and amiable. Yixing was the full package, with his handsome features and charming personality, he was admired by everyone.

 _Almost_ everyone.

Last year, when Yixing had decided to publicly come out as being bisexual with a stronger preference for males, the news spread like wildfire. The majority of his so-called admirers were acceptant of his sexuality, although some of the female students were slightly disappointed that their chances of dating the Ravenclaw had been narrowed. However, some other guys in his grade, mostly Slytherins, started using his sexual orientation as a way to harass and bully Yixing. They would constantly call Yixing out as fake or even mentally disabled, as well as calling him names and even going as far as insulting his mother’s way of parenting. 

This caused Yixing’s self-confidence to plummet to an all-time low. He had grown more and more insecure; constantly caving into himself, shielding himself from others. He desperately wanted an escape to it all. Luckily for him, his best friend, Luhan had been a massive source of support. Together, they had learned to dodge all forms of malicious harassments being thrown at them, which ultimately led to Yixing regaining confidence and happiness. Yixing could never thank Luhan enough, the two Ravenclaws relied on one another, they would be each other’s source of hope and motivation. The duo was essentially glued to one another. They were inseparable and nothing could change that. 

### 

It was always frantic when a new school year was about to start. Parents of first-years would busy themselves with buying the appropriate materials for their children; finding the perfect wand, the suitable pet, the right textbooks and the most comfortable broomstick. Yixing has already been through it all. His wand, made from Cypress wood with a Unicorn Hair core and his broomstick being a Firebolt; one of the fastest brooms known in the wizarding world. Unlike the others, Yixing didn’t just have one pet, he had an _abundance_ of them. He had even managed to convince Hagrid to let him take care of some of the professor’s creatures in the Dark Forest, including a dragon hatchling, Thestrals, a Hippogriff and to Yixing’s delight, an adult unicorn. Yixing wanted to learn about these magnificent beasts, he wanted to go beyond the school’s syllabus and educate himself and others about them. Yixing’s dream is to protect and further study these creatures, he had also wanted to see if their abilities and powers could be harnessed to create elixirs, antidotes and cures for diseases (without causing harm or damage to the creatures themselves, of course). 

Yixing had already finished packing hours prior, which meant that he had a couple hours to spare before meeting up with Luhan at the train station. He initially decided to lounge around at home until their rendezvous, but his mother had walked in and suggested that he go to Diagon Alley for some last-minute shopping. Yixing _despised_ shopping. But he agreed anyways since he could go and look at some owls in lieu of his mother’s proposal. He slipped into his uniform with practiced ease, grabbed his blue tie and haphazardly wrapped it around his neck. He took his wand from where it was placed on his desk and slid it into the waistband of his trousers. He unhooked his black and blue robes from the hanger and draped it on, allowing the somber fabric to fall loosely on his shoulders. He retrieved his luggage and _Boxian_ , his beloved snowy owl and was about to head out when his mother had called for him from the living room. 

“Xing-ah, have you tried traveling by Floo Powder before?” 

“No, I haven’t” He replied as he made his way towards her.

“Would you like to try? I managed to get my hands on a pot of it! I think it would be easier for you to get to Diagon Alley that way.” She chirped.

She guided Yixing towards the fireplace and grabbed the clay pot that was sitting in the cabinet beside it. With her delicate fingers, she removed the lid and instructed her son to grab a handful of powder and step inside the unlit fireplace.

“It’s simple, just name your destination and throw the powder on the ground,” she started. “But your English pronunciation must be accurate! You know how bad your pronunciation can be sometimes…” the second half of the sentence was muttered under her breath, only God knows if Yixing had heard that.

“Sounds simple enough. But what about _Boxian_ and my luggage?” Yixing inquired.

“Leave that to me, I’ll bring them to you at the station before you go, okay?” Upon hearing this, Yixing nodded and smiled, dimple on display. He was thankful for having such a loving mother and it would be great if she were there to send him off at the station. And with that, he took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _Diagon Alley, right? Gosh, it sounds weird when you say it in English_ , he mused. Yixing didn’t even think twice as he began to throw the powder on the ash-filled base of the fireplace, his lips parting to let the name of his destination slip past.

“ _Diagonally_ ”, He blurted out as neon green flames formed at his feet, and then he was gone in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> btw for those who don’t know, _bóxián_ (伯贤) is baekhyun’s chinese pinyin name! 
> 
> my twitter is @showxings if you’re interested !


End file.
